


His Name is Darkness

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Series: To Want What You Can't Reach [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Consensual Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn with Feelings, Self-Loathing, no beta we die like men, what is proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: “So, what is it?”  Their eyes met.  They Both knew.  Neither answered.For a KM Prompt: Regis and Noctis have been fighting a growing attraction towards each other for a while. They're both aware of how each other feels but they know they shouldn't act on it and ignore it as much as possible.  Until it gets too much to bear and they give in.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: To Want What You Can't Reach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822855
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	His Name is Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10715706#cmt10715706
> 
> It is stated within the narrative that Noctis is 18 by the time they have sex, so just a heads up that there's no underage going on.

They won’t be disturbed; Regis had made certain. He’d had the guards vacate the corridor where the king’s suit is located, despite Clarus’ objections. The marble and granite that forms the high ceilings and wide halls of the citadel carries sound far to easily.

Breathy moans fill the bedchamber as the king covers the prince’s neck and jaw with wet, desperate kisses. Regis bites down on the pule point of Noctis’ neck, causing him to cling even tighter to the gold-embroidered black silk robe that is his father’s only clothing.

Regis pulls away and stares down into Noctis’ wide, bloodshot eyes.

“This is fucked up,” Noctis says softly with a subtle shake of his head.

Regis releases his hold of his son’s hips and takes a small step back. “Do you wish to leave? Or perhaps we could simply sit by the fireplace for a while?”

Their eyes meet as they have a thousand times before. Innocent looks between a father and a son; not-so-innocent looks between two people who had wanted each other for years.

“Noct-”

Noctis crashes is mouth into his father’s lips before his name can leave them.

* * *

They walked together, as they often did, through the king’s private garden. None but His Majesty, save for a select few groundskeepers, and then only during specified hours, were allowed to enter. Not even Clarus was permitted entry unless accompanied by Regis. The shield was elsewhere and it was not the groundskeepers’ shift, granting Regis and Noctis complete privacy.

They made small talk, Regis relaying idle gossip overheard from citadel staff and Noctis talking about school and the photography excursions Prompto would drag him along on. Not that Noctis was unhappy with this. No, Regis could tell that Prompto’s friendship made Noctis genuinely happy, and Noctis’ happiness was Regis’ happiness.

He could not help but wonder, though…

“So Noctis,” Regis said, pausing in their leisurely stroll, “This Prompto boy. You’ve grown quite close over these years, yes?”

Noctis shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. He’s pretty much my only friend outside my royal duties.”

Regis smiled. He laid a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’m happy you’ve found someone who brings you happiness.”

They held eye contact. Noctis’ expression was unreadable.

“He..he’s, um” Noctis stammered and looked down. “He’s just a friend.”

Regis’ smile faded. His hand slipped down to the center of Noct’s back, and he could feel his son tense under his touch.

Noctis’s lips parted and his eyes darted back up.

Regis withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. “I should be returning to the throne room or Clarus will have the entire Crownsguard out after me.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ll not suffer Cor interrogating me again.”

Noctis laughed and subconsciously mirrored his father’s uneasy mannerism. “Um, yeah. Ignis is probably about to send out a search party for me, too. See ya.”

“Take care, Noctis.”

So, Regis though as they parted ways, the two boys were mere friends. He was relieved at that, though he would have rather not have entertained the thought of _why_ this was so.

* * *

Regis opens his mouth to his son’s kiss, granting entrance to the eager tongue. What Noctis lacks in finesse he makes up for in vigor, and Regis returns it in kind. He slips his hands under Noctis’ Tshirt and runs his hands along the supple skin. He stops when he feels old scar tissue beneath his fingers, a reminder of the day he nearly lost his beloved boy. He lets his hands continue upward, slowly tracing the edges of the scar. Noctis pulls away, and for a heart-stopping moment, Regis fears he’s done something wrong.

“Please,” Noctis breaths against Regis’ lips.

Regis understands. He pulls the shirt up over Noctis’ head and tosses it aside.

“For you, Noctis, anything.”

* * *

Their weekly dinner together consisted of flame-broiled salmon, a wild rice pilaf, and some sort of root vegetable salad that Noctis did not touch, despite his father’s scolding.

“A king must be strong and healthy,” Regis insisted.

“Yeah, well, I’m not king yet, am I?”

Regis laughed and then sighed. “No, no you aren’t. Be finicky for I suppose.”

Noctis smiled through the last bite of fish. It wasn’t often that he saw his father’s smile or heard his laughter, what with the enemy growing closer by the day and the weight of the wall sapping his strength.

But Noctis’ attention was not on those awful things. It was on his the king’s face. His eyes. His lips. Lips that praised and admonished him. Lips that smiled and frowned. Lips that spoke gentle and powerful words. Lips that-

“Noctis?”

“Hm?” He swallowed his food quickly. “What was that.”

Regis rolled his eyes, but his relaxed expression told Noctis that the older man was not upset.

“His Highness is daydreaming again.”

Noctis chuckled. “His Majesty is right. Sorry. What did you say?”

“I asked why you were staring at me.”

“Oh, um,” Noctis felt an unwelcome heat in his cheeks. “I guess I just miss seeing you smile.”

And so Regis smiled again.

“What?”

“I guess I miss smiling.”

* * *

It’s Regis who kisses Noctis this time, but this time softly and carefully. He places his hands on Nocti’s chest and gently pushes. Noctis allows himself to be lead to the bed and sits down on the edge.

Regis kneels down in front of Noctis and massages his thighs through the thick fabric of his jeans. He smiles softly up at him, admiring the way his pale skin seems to glow by the fire light. Noctis’ eyes never leave his father’s while unbuttons and unzips his pants. He shuffles his hips awkwardly, allowing Regis to pull them off, along with his underwear. Now naked, Noctis blushes.

“You’re beautiful,” Regis whispers and pushed Noctis’ legs apart.

Wait,” Noctis says. “Is...is your knee okay like that?”

“Thank you, my son. I’ll be alright.”

He takes his son’s cock into his hand and gives it a few caring strokes before bringing the tip to his lips.

* * *

The room was quiet save for the crackling of the fireplace and the sound of Regis’ own heart pounding against his chest. An open book rested in his lap. He had been staring at the same paragraph for the better part of an hour, eyes skimming over words, but his mind not registering their meaning. Other things weighed on the king’s mind tonight.

Other things, namely Noctis.

It was perfectly normal for a father’s mind to be preoccupied with thoughts of his son. The way his smile, rare but vibrant, lit up any room. The way his fighting prowess grew each day he trained with his sword and his magic. The way he would speak and Regis could swear on Ramuh’s staff that it was Aulea speaking through him.

Yes. It was normal for a son to make his father’s heart swell.

What was _not_ normal, however, was for a son to make his father’s _cock_ swell.

Regis sighed heavily and set the book aside, not bothering to mark his place. The hour was late and no matter how painfully he strained against his sleep pants, he would ignore those certain _ideas_ of Noctis.

At least in his waking hours. Dreams, however, were a world unto themselves...

* * *

Noctis throws his head back and moans when his father’s mouth wraps around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Dad...”

The vibrations of a small chuckle ripple through him and he shudders. Noctis grips the duvet cover with one hand, while the other tangles in Regis’ hair. He relishes in the silken texture of the soft silver strands and combs them out of the way for a better view. He looks down and almost finishes at the sight. The prince is in awe of the way the king’s face still manages to look so majestic and regal, even with his eyes closed while his lips slip down his length and his cheeks hollow as he sucks.

Pleasure pools in his gut and he continues to moan loudly as Regis sucks harder and bobs his head faster up and down his cock. He mutters obscenities and nonsense syllables, his grip in Regis’ hair tightens and he can’t control how his hips thrust into to hot mouth.

He looses it when Regis cups his balls and rolls them gently between his fingers.

“AH! Dad..I’m close! I’m gonna...”

Regis opens his eyes, lips locked tight around the base of Noctis’ cock, and that’s all the invitation Noctis needs to spill his release down his father’s throat.

Regis hums in satisfaction, sending another ripple of pleasure through Noctis, and swallows everything he’s been given.

Noctis’ eyes slip closed and he collapses back onto the bed. He feels Regis climb up, his arms and legs on either side of him.

“I didn’t want...not yet,” Noctis groans.

Regis laughs. “You’re still blessed with the virility of youth, my boy,” Regis says and strokes Noctis’s face. Noctis opens his eyes to see his father smiling down at him. “And we have all night.”

* * *

Noctis could feel the darkness of his bedroom like a weight pressing down on his chest. The darkness, the night, synonymous with his own name. He felt it appropriate, as it matched the nature of his shameful fantasy.

He tossed the light covers off of himself and reached into his tented boxers. He inhaled sharply through his teeth when his hand met his cock, as if his own touch had burned him. He _should_ burn for this, he thought. But that did not stop him from taking himself in hand and letting his mind play a slide show of the object of his desire. The king. _His_ king. His _father_. His father, smiling at him from across the dinner table, gazes lingering longer than they should. His father, clapping a hand on his shoulder and telling him he’s proud of him. His father, whose hand he wished was the one stroking him to completion.

“Dad!” he cried and came. Cum streamed down his hand and tears streamed down his face.

He didn’t bother to wipe either of them off.

* * *

Noctis leans up and kisses Regis again, unhindered by the taste of himself.

“Um, lay down and get comfortable. I...I want to return the favor.

“As you wish,” Regis says, still smiling. And oh, does Noctis love that smile.

Regis rolls off of Noctis and makes himself comfortable, his head resting on the pillows at the head of the bed.

Noctis straddles Regis’ hips, mindful of his weak leg and careful not to put too much weight on the older man. He tugs on the robe’s sash and the robe falls open, baring the king’s body. Noctis’ mouth fell open; he was beautiful. He leans down and kisses Regis’ neck and down his chest, eliciting soft breaths and quivering sighs from the king. He runs his hands down his father’s sides, starting below his arms ans slowly moving down his torso, coming to rest on his hips. Regis’ continued noises are like music, and they spur Noctis on.

He readjusts himself, kneeling between parted legs and continuing his ministrations downward until he reaches his destination: Regis’ cock that was almost identical to Noctis’ own but surrounded by a nest of silver curls. Another day Noctis could have jokingly coined any number of colloquialisms relating to the erect cock of a king. But those can wait. His mouth, though… his mouth can _not_ wait; can not wait to feel and taste the weight of his own father. He pushes aside any thought of just how _wrong_ that though is and waists no more time.

* * *

“I know what it’s like.”

Noctis looked behind him, turning away from the floor length window and his view of the sunset over the cityscape of Insomnia.

“Know what what’s like?” he asked, trying and failing to mask the tension in his voice.

Regis’ beard concealed his expression. “To want something completely out of reach.”

“But… you’re the king. You can have anything, can’t you?”

“Oh, Noctis,” Regis said and stepped closer to his son. He could have reached out to touch his flawless young face. If he dared. “Wise beyond your eighteen years, yet so naive.”

Noctis scoffed. “I’m not naive.”

“And that, dear boy,” Regis reached forward and touched only his son’s shoulder. “is precisely my point.”

Noctis looked down at the hand on his shoulder, no less elegant for its wrinkles and subtle scars from years of baring the Ring. “So, what is it?” Noctis asked. “What do you want that you can’t reach?”

Their eyes met. Eye that were identical save for the age and loss behind one set and the youth and hope behind the other.

They both knew.

Neither answered.

* * *

It’s almost too much. Regis stifles his moan because he knows that if he does not exercise control, this will be over far too quickly. Noctis sucks his cock like it’s his lifeline and Regis girps his hands in the young man’s midnight-colored hair, desperate for something to ground himself. He hears and feels Noctis grunt and loosens his grip with great effort.

It has been so long sense he has felt another’s touch. So long that he has yearned for this touch; for Noctis’ touch. For his hands, for his mouth, for his body. His own son. He thinks himself a depraved old deviant but cannot bring himself to care, not while his gorgeous prince is licking him from his balls and up his cock to the head before swallowing him back down again.

“Noctis...I can’t...” he warns, struggling to form words past the mounting heat threatening to spill over far too early.

To his relief, Noctis stops, though there is worry behind his eyes.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not at all, Son. I simply wasn’t going to last much longer at that rate and I’d rather not be finished quite yet.”

Noctis sighs with relief and moves back up, hovering over his father as Regis had done before.

  
“There’s a bottle in the drawer there,” Regis says, pointing to the bedside table. Noctis opens the drawer and hand Regis the slim black bottle of lube he finds there.   
Regis flips the cap open and pours a liberal amount onto his fingers.

“I’m going to prepare you, Noctis. I couldn’t bare to hurt you.”

Noctis nods and licks his lips in anticipation. He’s straddling Regis’ hips again, and Regis grabs his thigh with one hand and reaches behind him with the other. Noctis lets out a small gasp when slick fingers begin to probe around his entrance.   
“Relax,” Regis reminds him.

Noctis nods and breathes deeply through his nose, calmed by the scent of cologne, burning wood, and sex. His mouth soundlessly falls wide open when a single finger slips inside him.

* * *

He knew who it was before they even finished knocking.

“Come in, Clarus.”

Clarus opened the large wooden door of the king’s study and closed it gently behind him.

“It’s Saturday.”

Regis smirked. “Are you a bodyguard or a walking calendar?”

Clarus chuckled. “I was reminding you of the date seeing as how you seem to have your head in the clouds lately. Is everything alright?”

Regis yawned, as if to demonstrate the shield’s point. “The ring weighs heavy lately, old friend. As does the state of the war effort. I’m simply tiered.”

Clarus nodded his understanding. “Perhaps your dinner with Noctis tonight will lift your spirits. Ignis awaits instruction to bring him to the citadel at your ready.”

Regis groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Or...did you forget. Again. You know it has been-”

“I know, I know...” Regis huffed and straightened his posture. “I’ve not forgotten. But these plans need reviewing and relayed back to Captain Drautos by morning. I can’t neglect them. Please send my apologies to my son.”

“Very well, Your Majesty. But my I suggest you also do so yourself, and sooner rather than later. He put up a brave face but I could tell that he was quite disappointed last week. I’ve no doubt he’ll be more-so a second time.”

“I know. And I will. Thank you, Clarus.”

Clarus bowed and took his leave.

Regis stared down in shame at the plans on his desk.

They were finished.

* * *

Regis can feel his son’s thigh muscles quivering under his hand, and he can feel the hole relax around his lubed finger ans he slowly works it in and out. He adds a second wen he judges that Noctis is relaxed enough. He keep close watch over the younger man’s face for any sign of pain, but bliss is all he finds there.

“How does it feel, Noctis?”

“Mmmmmmm,” is his only reply. Satisfied with this, he removes his fingers and lays his hand on Noctis’ hip.

“Please, Dad,” Noctis whines.

“Yes, Son. Are you ready?”

Noctis nods and Regis holds his cock steady.

Noctis places his hands on Regis’ chest to steady himself and slowly, finally, lowers himself down into the ready and waiting cock. He cries out louder than he’d meant to when the head breaches his entrance. The feeling and size is nowhere near comparable to the two fingers that had been inside him only moments before, and it’s more than a little uncomfortable at first.

“Are you hurt?” Regis asks, alarmed by his son’s scream.

Noctis shakes his head. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” he repeats, continuing to lower himself, filling himself up until Regis is completely bottomed out inside him. They both take deep, ragged breaths, taking time to adjust to the feeling of filling and being filled.

Once the pain had given way to only mild discomfort mixed with pleasure, Noctis nods his head and mouths, “Okay.”

Taking a firm hold of Noctis’ ass, Regis slowly rolls his hips upward. The moan in unison and Noctis grinds down in time with his father. They repeat their movements a few times until they set a rhythm.

A bit more confident now, Noctis sits up, holding his own weight on his legs. This new angle Let Regis thrust deeper up into him. Noctis’ eyes blow wide and he practically screams when Regis his prostate.

“AH! FUCK Yes!”

As the thrusts come harder and faster and the pleasure cries grow louder and more desperate, Regis takes Noctis’ cock in his hand.

“Noctis...Noctis I’m close.

“Yes! Yes, Dad, please!”

With that plea, the king thrusts hard one final time and spills inside the prince with a deep, guttural moan.

Noctis can feel the heat of his father’s release spreading inside him, and a few more steady strokes of his cock sent him following close behind with his own orgasm.

* * *

Noctis wasn’t supposed to be here. Not even Ignis knew where he was, as it was late and he had called a ride-share service to drop him off a block away. He’d walked the rest of the way to the citadel and slipped past every guard post he could between the service entrance and the king’s study.

This month had been miserable. His father had canceled their weekly dinners three times in a row and was always suddenly busy any time he went looking for him. This time though, his father would have to see him.

He didn’t knock. He knew the door would be unlocked, so he let himself in.

Regis jumped when the door slammed open.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, by the ASTRALS you KNOW you can’t just come barging in here!” Regis yelled and threw his pen down on the hard wood desk.

Noctis’ resolve was steadfast and he closed the door behind him. “Why are you avoiding me?” he demanded.

“I’m not-” Regis sighed heavily and rubbed his face. “I’m not avoiding you, Noctis,” he said, all traces of anger gone from his voice, but not his posture, which was rigid and tense. “I’m sorry if this is how it seems, but I’ve simply been very busy.”

Noctis exhaled sharply. His eyes felt hot. He didn’t want to speak lest he cry in front of his father, but he had to make his feelings known.

“Look. I know we can’t...” he didn’t want to say it. He couldn’t say it. And to look at his his father, to see the expression of horror and realization spreading across his bearded face, he didn’t think he had to.

“We _can’t_!” he said, his voice beginning to crack. “We can’t, I know we can’t but that doesn’t give you the right to just… to just PUSH ME AWAY!”

Tears were free-flowing down his reddened face now, and he couldn’t be sure through his blurred vision, but he thought he saw a single tear escape his fathers eyes as well.

“Noctis,” Regis said softly. “Oh, Noctis, I’m so sorry!” Regis stood and crossed the room as quickly as he could with his limp, not having bothered with his cane.

“Even if I can’t be anything else, please Dad...” Now that he was closer, Noctis was sure.

His father wept as well.

“Please, Dad. Please just let me...just let me still be your son.”

“Noctis!” Regis cried, and took Noctis’ face in both hands. It was the first time he’d touched hid son’s face sense all of this began. “Noctis, look at me.”

And Noctis did. Tear-filled eyes met each other, inches apart.

“You _are_ my son, Noctis. You are _everything_ to me. Do you understand?”

Noctis’ lips quivered, but the rest of him was frozen.

“You. Are. _EVERYTHING_ to me, Noctis,” Regis repeated. “Do you understand me!?”

Noctis sniffled and nodded. He placed his own hands over his father’s and laced their fingers together.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

* * *

With both men spent, Regis takes hold of Noctis’s shoulders and gently lowers him down to the bed and lays his son’s head on his chest. He pulls the covers up over them both and lovingly combs his fingers through Noctis’s tousled hair.

“You were wonderful, Noctis,” he whispers in his ear.

Noctis smiles sleepily and twirled a tuft of silver chest hair around his finger. “Yeah. You too.”

Regis watches with a contented smile as Noctis eyes drift closed. Within minutes, his breathing becomes slow and even and begins to snore softly.

“You are everything to me,” Regis whispers softly enough as to not wake Noctis.

Now, in the silence, the truth of what they had done begins to creep into the kings mind. But he entertains no such thought. In the morning they would face whatever aftermath of their meeting was to await them. For now, they would sleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, OP, if this got a little darker or angstier than what you wanted. Also your prompt is REALLY old. At any rate, I hope it is to your liking.
> 
> As always you can come talk to me on Tumblr @thisisthedungeonthatneverends. Anon is always open unless my bio says otherwise.


End file.
